Naruto's Valentine Dilemma
by Chris Nest
Summary: When a special group of cupid ninja make a huge mistake and hit Ino with a love arrow, she falls in love with Naruto. But can this be fixed and does Ino actually love Naruto? Only time will tell, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chris: "Hey everyone and welcome to my first Valentines special. I was shocked of how good my first NaruIno story was so I'll be doing a lot more. Oh and in this story….. well I lie, I cheat, I steal, hehehehe enjoy."

()()()()()()()()

**Bold equals thoughts**

Another normal day in Konoha as the villagers hung up decorations for this year's Valentine's Day. But every year one person was always alone no matter what. His name was Naruto Uzamaki, every year he tried to get her to be his Valentine but she always said no. But this year she said something that crushed him. He had been completely depressed about what she had done, it was just unbelievable. **A monster, she called me a monster. What am I supposed to do now? **He thought as he continued walking.

()()()()()()()()

"Meanwhile a special group of ninja were in the woods, their height was three foot tall. They had bows and arrows on their backs but with heart shaped tips. These ninja were cupid ninja, their job was to find love and happiness for miserable people on Valentine's Day. The wore black clothing with their faces revealed only. "Hey Austin can we go yet I'm bored?" "Yes Steve just making sure we got everything." As the two prepared the left the forest to start their job.

()()()()()()()()

As Naruto was walking he saw Sakura and quickly looked for a place to hide. He noticed a flower shop next to him and he ran inside but he hadn't seen the name of the shop. Sakura walked right on by not even noticing Naruto in the shop. "Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto looked behind him to see Ino with her arms crossed and with her apron on. "I'm hiding from Sakura." "Why would you hide from her, did you make her mad?" "No she took it to far and called me a monster." Ino for once felt sorry for someone, but confused her most was that it was Naruto she was feeling sorry for. "Naruto listen, maybe you should move on, find another girl." "Ino can I ask you something?" Ino helped Naruto to his feet and allowed and nodded. "I know this and everyone else does to, you know when a guy looks good, am I attractive?" Ino was caught off guard by a question and asked Naruto for a minute and walked outside. "How in the world am I supposed to answer that, even I have to agree with the girls that he's the hottest guy in the village. But I can't just walk in there and tell him that."

()()()()()()()()

Steve and Austin were shooting people with arrows to but as Austin shot one he hadn't noticed Steve get bumped into by a bird. Steve shot his arrow but neither knew where it went. "Steve where did it go, dude we're going to get fired!" "Get this bird off me, it's crazy!"

()()()()()()()()

Ino looked back at Naruto still thinking of how to answer his question. But as she came up with something the arrow Steve shot hit her in the rear, hearts flew out and surrounded her then popped spreading the special chakra. Ino now had hearts in her eyes and a look of need as she walked back in with a confident smile. "You want to know what I think Naruto?" He just nodded. "Here's what I think." Ino pulled Naruto into a kiss and a big one. Naruto was shocked at first but kissed her back either out of need or love. Ino pulled away with a confident smile she always had when she was up to something. "How was that?" "Whoa." "Naruto you are the hottest guy in this village, and every woman out there wants you, including me." Now Naruto was speechless since Ino just made a huge confession. "So I'm thinking we go out, now." "Sure Ino where do you want to go?" "Anywhere you want."

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "Will Naruto notice the misunderstanding or will he get in some huge trouble? You don't know but you soon will, but if you like this story check out my other NaruIno story Naruto's Hooter Angel made it on my birthday after going to Hooters. Anyway stay awesome and remember… I lie, I cheat, I steal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: "I'm back with chapter two and man am I pumped! I'm excited because I had a winning streak on Left 4 Dead 2 online last night. If any of you play and see Chris Nest US you better run because when I get the Jockey it's all over. But anyway enjoy and feel free to add me as a friend if any of you got an Xbox360."

()()()()()()()()

With Ino hugging Naruto's left arm they were off to find somewhere to spend their date. Although Naruto still wondered what made Ino suddenly like him so much, he wondered if he should care or if he should see if something's wrong. "Naruto is something wrong, you look worried?" Naruto looked down at Ino, her eyes filled with care and concern. "Yeah I'm fine just worried." "Worried about what?" "Well this is my first date and I don't want to mess up." Ino kissed Naruto on the cheek before responding. "It's okay just be yourself." Naruto nodded in response and they continued to walk on, Naruto noticed several people whispering to each other. Both continued to walk until Ino stopped them in front of Ichiraku's. "Ino you hate ramen." "Yeah I do but I can't be greedy all the time right, plus I know you want to." "Are you sure?" "Yes, now you're the expert to I'll let you order for me." Naruto smiled that fox like smile and walked into Ichiraku's.

()()()()()()()()

Steve and Austin were on top of a building scanning people to make sure they hit everyone on the list. Everyone checked out okay until Steve scanned Ino. The screen blinked red and said false target. "Austin we have a problem, we hit the wrong person!" Austin turned back freaked out and surprised. "What, who is it!" "Ino Yamanaka." "Oh I know her to well, she's the biggest gossip in this town. So who did she fall in love with?" Just as Austin asked this question Naruto walked out of Ichiraku's with two bowls of ramen except Ino's only had vegies and no meat in it. Austin suddenly had a flashback of his past and freaked out. "Steve I know that kid." "You do, when did you meet him?" "I didn't meet him, every year the report says there was always one person miserable in this town. It couldn't be him could it?" Austin grabbed the scanner and read over Naruto's file data. After he was done Austin threw the scanner down out of rage. "Austin calm down what is it?" 'I ruined the kids life that's what! I shot him with an arrow during a trip with my dad and I found out he's been chasing the girl I made him fall in love with his entire life. Every year he's been rejected thousands of times!" Austin broke down and cried but Steve helped him up to his feet. "Austin no need to cry, that just means we fix it." Austin grabbed his gear and nodded with a determined grin.

()()()()()()()()

The blonde duo now trying to find another way to spend the date, as Ino actually finished her food faster than Naruto did. Naruto had just finished his with a smile, both passed a theater and decided on a movie.

"I like this one." Naruto looked at the movie Ino was pointing at and was a bit surprised. It was Resident Evil Degeneration. "You like this kind of movie?" "Yeah my favorite actually, many people don't know much about me." "Okay I'll get the tickets you go find us some seats." Ino nodded and walked off to find the seats. Naruto walked on over to the ticket holder and bought two for Resident Evil Degeneration. Meanwhile he hadn't noticed Steve and Austin were watching him from the theater, they slowly followed Naruto into the theater where he sat next to Ino. She laid her head on his shoulder as the movie started. "Okay Steve after the movie we have to fix this." "Understood Austin and it's in 3D, it's like I can touch it." Austin sighed before getting comfortable to watch the movie. About an hour and a half later the movie was over and Naruto and Ino left unnoticed by Steve and Austin. Both of them ran out of the room and told Naruto to wait. Both blondes looked back at the duo confused. "Mr. Uzamaki we would like to have a word with you." Steve said.

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "Sorry this chapter is short, but it's only short because this story isn't that long and this makes it seem longer. So sorry if anyone doesn't like the short chapters, so enjoy and stay awesome. And again if anyone with an Xbox360 plays Left 4 Dead 2 send me a friend request and I'll play you but if I'm the Jockey, hehe let's say you won't survive."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris: "Hell o everybody and I'm back with another chapter of Naruto's Valentine Dilemma, enjoy my friends for I am the Jockey master."

()()()()()()()()

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked not knowing who the duo were. "Mr. Uzamaki we just want to speak with you." Steve said. "Kid this is important info that we have to give you." Austin added. Naruto looked at Ino who looked worried. "I'll be right back." Ino nodded as Naruto followed the duo.

Steve and Austin led Naruto into a restroom and made sure no one was around. "Good now listen up kid I made a huge mistake when I was young and it involves you." Austin said. "You see we're a special group of ninja that bring love on Valentine's Day." "You guys are joking right?" Austin jumped up and slapped Naruto in the face. "No we're not, now listen. When I was young and on a trip with my Dad I saw you at a pier next to a lake. You looked so miserable I couldn't just let you sit there and suffer so when a saw a pink headed girl." Naruto interrupted Austin saying the girl's name. "Sakura." Austin looked at Naruto with a confused expression. "What?" "Her name is Sakura." "Okay I saw Sakura walk by and thought you two looked good together so I used an arrow to make you fall in love with her." Naruto thought and thought but Austin started backing up noticing Naruto clenching his fist. "Whoa calm down kid I regret hitting you with that arrow now that I know you only got rejected by her." Naruto suddenly grabbed Austin by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against a wall. "You're the reason I've been miserable my entire life, chasing after someone who wanted nothing to do with me, I've nearly died saving her life and I find out you're the reason for it, I should tear your head off!" Naruto's eyes turned red showing Austin the Fox. "Please I'm sorry I didn't mean to?" "Austin this probably isn't a good time to tell him about my accident right?" Naruto turned his glare towards Steve who backed up against a wall trying to get away. "What accident?" "I'm pretty sure I shouldn't tell you until you calm down." "Tell me or I'll kill him!" Steve looked at Austin with a look of complete fear. "Tell him already I'm dead either way." "Fine I accidently shot that Ino girl with an arrow and made her fall in love with you." Suddenly Naruto froze and let go of Austin, Austin held his throat gasping for air. "Kid are you okay? Huh?" Austin noticed tears coming from Naruto's eyes not many though, Naruto's eyes returned to normal but now he found out his whole day was faked, set up, imaginary. Austin put his hand on Naruto's right shoulder. "Kid listen I'm sorry about the torture I've put you through, if I knew this would happen I wouldn't have done it." "Just go fix it, tell her I'm sorry for me." Austin sighed and motioned for Steve to fix Naruto first, Steve pulled out a bag full of black powder. He blew some of it on Naruto and the arrow's affects were gone.

Naruto then walked out and looked at Ino sitting on a bench waiting for him. "Sorry Ino." Naruto walked off as Austin and Steve came out. "Let's go set things right Steve." "Okay Austin." The duo walked over to Ino until they stood in front of her, Steve pulled out the powder and blew it on her reversing the effects. Ino rubbed her eyes now snapped out of the arrows effects. "Sorry for troubling you Ms. Yamanaka, we've accidently caused you to fall In love with Naruto Uzamaki. Please forgive this misunderstanding?" Steve said. "Naruto told me to tell you he's sorry for taking advantage without knowing it. Come on Steve let's go report back to HQ." As the duo made their way for the exit Ino spoke up stopping both in their tracks. "I'm not upset." Austin and Steve both looked back at her with shocked expressions. "Girl listen we ruined your whole day making you go on a date with someone you didn't like." Austin explained. "What if I liked the date?" "What!" Both said in unison not believing what they were hearing. "As much as I hate to admit it, I enjoyed spending the day with the knucklehead. I don't know why Billboard Brow never went out with him." "Hey Ino I got an idea that would fix this problem perfectly." Ino smiled and bent down to their height to listen. "Okay here's the plan."

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "One chapter left and I will remind you all of another Naruto X Ino story I'm planning on doing but I want to know if you all want it. It's called Ino's Personality Split, when Ino messes up her jutsu and splits herself into two people, except her double is a complete bad girl. Tell me what you all think and stay awesome!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: "I'm sorry for not updating as usual but with school work I've been occupied. Hope you all enjoy the grand finale!"

()()()()()()()()

Naruto had ran all the way home and just cried knowing yet again he had been led on. She didn't know what she was doing, he thought about giving up girls completely but his mind wouldn't let him. Ino had captured his heart whether he liked it or not, just the thought of her made him smile. But he knew he didn't have a chance she would be furious of him taking advantage of her like that, even if it was a accident. Naruto laid down in his bed and covered up hiding under the white sheets hoping to forget everything that's happened tonight. He cried and cried unable to stop, his heart had been shattered not once but twice, once by Sakura and once from Ino. Naruto thought he would never be loved and that was that. He just cried until he had no more tears coming from his eyes.

Meanwhile outside Naruto's window, Ino, Steve, Austin, Cold, and Stone were ready for their plan for her to win over Naruto. Steve and Austin had guitars, Stone was on drums, and Cold had a tambourine. Ino of course told them the signal for them to cue the music and headed for Naruto's room to confront him. She found his room and knocked on the door getting his attention.

Naruto thought if he ignored it the person would go away but the person kept on knocking until he hurried over and opened the door. He saw Ino and calmed down immediately, but his heartbrake returned seeing her there smiling. Wait smiling wouldn't she be mad at him for taking advantage of her? Why is she happy, it can't be because of him can it?

"Hey Naruto hope I didn't wake you."

"Don't worry you didn't, listen I'm sorry about earlier today."

"You mean the date?"

"Yeah the date, I didn't know so I'm sorry."

"Naruto listen it's okay I don't mind, to be honest I couldn't believe I had a good time."

Naruto perked up hearing this comment and asked "really?". Ino knew she had him where she wanted and decided to give the signal, she stomped on the floor three times. Steve heard it and ran over ot the instruments to tell the others.

"Naruto it's about time you know how I felt about that date, and how I've felt for a very long time. You want to know the real reason Sakura was my rival?"

Naruto only nodded as the music began to play softly and slow, it was a catchy tune. Naruto recognized the song as "Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland. Ino continued her explanation making Naruto more curious and interested in what she had to say.

"I was lonely in the academy, then I saw you. Being your normal cheery self to make others feel better. You always brought a smile to my face. I slowly developed feelings for you and before I knew it I fell in love with you. I was nervous to admit it to you because of Forehead, so I pretended to be one of Sasuke's many fan girls to keep my emotions hidden. I was actually competing for you Naruto, I didn't want Sakura to take you from me."

"Ino I never."

"Shhh, I'm not done. When Asuma died you brought be comfort, you made me feel better and made me laugh. I knew right then and there, that I love you Naruto Uzamaki."

"You love me?"

"Yes and now I want to show you how much I love you."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears but was stunned as she started to sing the song playing outside. Ino led Naruto to his room where she started to sing the first lines.

"Mmm better, mmm better. Absolutely no one who knows me better. No one that can make me feel so good. How did we stay so long together? Everybody, everybody said we never would."

Ino pushed Naruto where he was now sitting on his bed listening to her sing and dance to the song. Giving everything she had to give right there at this very moment.

"And just when I start to think they're right, the love has died. There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again. There you go making me feel like a kid, won't you do it, do it one time?"

Ino pulled Naruto to his feet where they were eye and eye, she continued as he listened. She could hear his heartbeat and loved it.

"There you go pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in. And I know I'm never letting this go, I'm stuck on you. Whoa oh, whoa oh, stuck like glue. You and me baby, we're stuck like glue. Whoa oh, whoa oh, stuck like glue. You and me baby, we're stuck like glue."

She said the finishing lines slowly letting him hear clearly making sure she got her message across as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Some days I don't feel like trying. Some days you know I wanna just give up. But you and me baby we're stuck like glue. Whoa oh, stuck like glue. You and me baby, we're stuck like glue."

Ino finished as the music stopped and the four outside could be heard high fiving each other and celebrating on a job well done. Ino smiled at Naruto who was now smiling lovingly at her.

"I love you, you big knucklehead."

"I love you to Ino."

The two kiss as The four outside watched the romantic scene, they knew their job was done. They made their way to leave until Steve spoke up with something random and unexpected.

"Hey guys I found Porky Pig!"

"Th, th, th, tha, tha, that's all folks!"

The screen blacked out as Austin tore a hole through the black shade yelling.

"What kind of ending was that!"

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "I couldn't resist the random ending, hope I got a laugh out of someone. Please review saying if you enjoyed or not. Stay awesome!"


End file.
